dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whis (Dragon Ball Genesis)
Whis of the Dragon Ball Genesis timeline. Like the Original series, he is the Mentor and Master of Lord Beerus as well as Attendant. Overview History TBA Personality He is essentially the original Timeline Whis, very wise and sometimes very sarcastic. He holds back to not unnecessarily harm others, but has no problem instantly destroying an enemy should they show too much hostility to Lord Beerus or himself. Only exceptions are ones he deems "Safe" or on Orders from Lord Beerus such as the Omega Shenron incident. Power Being the Mentor of Lord Beerus of the Genesis Timeline, he is one of the strongest known people in the entire Magniverse even amongst his other counterparts. He displays this power by treating Beerus as if he's a toddler and by Beerus' own admission, he has barely even seen the surface of Whis' full power. Techniques *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' A simple Ki blast that is capable of instantly overpowering Beerus' Destruction Blast. *'Divine Immunity: '''Due to being a God, He has immunity to any and all Poisons, Bio Weapons (Bacteria, Viruses, etc.), Possession, Transmutation, and other divine powers unless he allows it. As an aspect of Godly Ki, Whis is capable of blanketly-resisting any "Mortal" forms of harm and even those of Divine nature; with the very manipulation of Time itself being ineffective against users of God Ki and paradoxical worlds that erase Existences not effecting them. **'Whis Biology:' The biology of his race, he does not need water, nutrition, sleep, or any mortal requirements. *'Afterimage Technique:' By leaving behind a Non-Physical Ki Clone of himself, He can leave an afterimage. Whis' version is capable of appearing everywhere yet nowhere, completely confusing the opponent. *'Divination:' He can track anyone or anything he wants by simply tapping his staff and thinking a little. Superior to Beerus' version and can track faster than Whis himself can move. *'Omni-lingual:' Whis knows literally every language in his timeline. He forced beerus to learn these as well. *'Staff of Attendees:' The Staff of Whis, it is his multi-purpose tool ranging from Tracking to keeping hold of items. **'Warp:' Whis is able to enter Warp speeds, exceeding billions of times the Speed of Light at a time. Even if it is slower than his normal Flight speed by leaps and bounds, it is more efficient as it uses literally '''no energy' expenditure rather than the very ever-so slight loss from normal Flight. *'Whis Blade:' An advanced version of a normal Ki Blade, it is effectively one of Whis' most powerful weapons. It ignores traditional durability and can slice dimensions apart, opening rifts. Able to dismiss both Beerus' strongest Ki Blade and Super Saiyan Blue Vegito's Spirit Sword at once. *'Ultra Instinct:' A technique used for one's body to move on its own. This effectively nullifies the need for reaction time and allows the user to fight enemies normally completely out of their league. Whis refined his Ultra Instinct to such a high degree that the combined might of Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku, Ultra Instinct Beerus, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan Beta Ariko is unable to touch Whis. Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Angels